


【T-ARA】成长物语（托儿所篇）

by miaowumiaoza



Category: T-Ara
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowumiaoza/pseuds/miaowumiaoza
Summary: 轻松愉快文





	【T-ARA】成长物语（托儿所篇）

（1）班长

宝蓝：我是最大的，所以我是班长（得意）

孝敏：宝蓝姐姐弱弱的诶...（歪头）

居丽：不会有实权（悠哉）

素妍：除了年龄大也没什么优势了（耿直）

智妍：嗯（咀嚼）

恩静：你们就不能委婉一点吗！宝蓝蹲墙角了啦！（惊慌）

（2）玩具

智妍：素妍，把积木给我。

素妍：....（递过去）

智妍：素妍，把公车给我。

素妍：....（递过去）

恩静：嗯？？（坐近了一点）

智妍：素妍，把桥拿给我。

素妍：....（递过去）

孝敏、宝蓝、居丽：（好奇）

智妍站起来，一脸淡定的走开。然后...“呀！！！”冲过来把刚刚摆好的东西一一踹倒“哈哈哈哈！我要摧毁你们！愚蠢的人类！”

五个人：....【以后不能让她玩玩具！】

（3）便当

恩静：炸鸡胸脯！（眼睛发光）

宝蓝：炒乌冬面！（满意点头）

智妍：猪排饭！！（开心拍手）

素妍：紫菜包饭啊（淡定拿勺）

孝敏：卤猪蹄！！（憨笑出声）

望向安安静静打开饭盒的居丽。

居丽：切片面包。

五个人：以后我们不要说自己吃什么了（小声） 

居丽：和海鲜拼盘。

五个人：....

居丽：（回头）额！（惊愕）

五个人：（看居丽便当）（流口水） 

（4）坏话

该睡午觉了，但是几个闹腾的孩子根本睡不着。

素妍：你们见过所长吗？

孝敏：没有，听说人挺好。

智妍：谁说的？

孝敏：忘了。 

宝蓝：我觉得应该是个油光满面的老头。

素妍：满脸讪笑。

智妍：像乳猪（流口水）

孝敏：我都说觉得人还不错了...

居丽：人要真不错，就不会收费这么高。

宝蓝：确实有点贵 

素妍：长成那样还姓金，一定是个死财迷，还抠的要死。 

四个人：同意！ 

孝敏：恩静姐姐，她们都不听我讲话...（摇肩）

............（安静） 

五个人：睡着了啊...（无奈）

（5）少见多怪

居丽：你们晚上回家都干什么？ 

素妍：？！ 

宝蓝：！！ 

孝敏：大发！ 

恩静：神奇！ 

智妍：打游戏！ 

居丽：除了智妍，你们几个都是些什么反应？ 

素妍：你居然主动开话题。 

宝蓝：亲故啊，你要是心情不好告诉我们。 

居丽：我心情不好也是你们搞的.... 

（6）家家酒 

孝敏：我们来扮家家酒嘛（星星眼） 

居丽：没意思。 

孝敏：嗯...（撅嘴） 

居丽：没用（冷漠） 

素妍：孝敏的剧本都怪怪的（眯眼） 

孝敏：恩静她们欺负我（撒娇） 

恩静：我们下次玩儿呗（安慰） 

孝敏：我去找智妍和宝蓝玩儿！（生气） 

素妍：她们吃的正欢，能和你玩儿才有鬼。 

孝敏：你们讨厌！！ 

（7）勾引篇『居丽』 

孝敏：居丽姐姐～（靠过去） 

居丽皱眉、抬手、躲开。 

孝敏：陪我玩儿--- 

居丽：不要！（干脆） 

孝敏：就一会儿～～ 

居丽：不要。（干脆） 

孝敏：我昨天和妈妈逛街的时候发现一个东西很适合你哦～～ 

居丽：我们品味不和（扭头就走） 

孝敏：（掏出）很好看的豹纹发卡呢...（故作可惜） 

顿住，然后后退几步。 

居丽：（看一眼）啧（拿走）今天不行。 

（8）留一下 

教练：今天就到这里，后天同一时间集合。恩静智妍你俩留一下，我有事跟你们说。 

恩静：我们是不是做错事了...（紧张） 

智妍：（吧唧） 

恩静：别吃了，万一被骂...（着急） 

智妍：（咀嚼）五们住好了该住的（咽下）没事的（坦然） 

恩静：可是刚刚教练的眼神好严肃（欲哭） 

智妍：吃一个？（天真） 

教练：你们干嘛呢？ 

恩静：对不起！（紧绷）我们错了！ 

教练：？？？ 

智妍：（递）吃零食～～（萌\\(//∇//)\萌） 

教练：（拿过一片饼干）你俩底子不错，进步也是最快的，要不要去参加比赛？ 

恩静：诶？就...这个事吗？（尴尬） 

教练：不然呢？

（9）勾引篇『素妍』 

孝敏：欧尼～～ 

素妍：咦额（向后撤）你想干嘛 

孝敏：我很吓人吗（鼓腮） 

素妍：很缺。 

孝敏：（不乐）哼！ 

素妍：你想干嘛。 

孝敏：不是不想理我吗！ 

素妍：你对着我做表情我怎么可能不理你！ 

孝敏：（奸笑）陪我玩家家酒 

素妍：（转身）不要（听歌） 

孝敏：居丽姐姐都要一起了... 

素妍：（嘴角一抽）（拿下耳机） 

孝敏：一起吧～～ 

素妍：（默默接受勾引）

（10）姿势1 

素妍：我觉得有必要讨论下一些人的睡姿（正色） 

居丽：为什么（不关心） 

素妍：有些人很过份（眯眼）比如说你，恩静。 

恩静：嗯？我怎么了？？（呆滞） 

素妍：呵、麻烦你把衣服穿好。 

恩静：衣服？ 

素妍：你的衣服过于宽松，睡着睡着...就散开了 

恩静：（愣住）（脸红）（捂脸）（逃跑） 

（11）姿势2 

素妍：智妍，你少说梦话；孝敏手脚不规矩，被子飞到一边然后抢宝蓝的，好几次你的腿都压到我肚子上了（不爽） 

孝敏：（叉腰）乱讲！我每次醒来身上都是自己的被子！而且手脚都在原位！（仰头） 

素妍：（瞟了一眼孝敏隔壁）呵。最后要说一下，最严重的！宝蓝。 

宝蓝：？？？？？ 

素妍：我劝你最好别再抱着那堆零食睡，塑料袋的声音吵死个人。 

宝蓝：（抱紧零食）知、知道了...

（12）姿势3

居丽：讲完了（起身）对了，忘了说，刚刚素妍讲的我都有证据（摇了摇手机） 

智妍：删掉！（狂吼） 

居丽：拒绝。（微笑）（走开） 

孝敏：你知道你说了什么梦话啊？ 

智妍：额....（语塞） 

素妍：（附耳）你也算解救我了，放心，我不会告诉孝敏的（wink） 

智妍：（苦笑）拜托了。 

素妍：（小声）也拜托你，下次帮她盖被子的时候别踩到我手。 

智妍：好，好的（恐惧）对不起（认真）

（13）勾引篇『宝蓝』 

孝敏：蓝宝～～（咧嘴笑）

宝蓝：（缩脖子）做什么...我是不会跳舞的！！ 

孝敏：不跳舞，陪我玩家家酒（眨眼）

宝蓝：不！你每次都让我当老奶奶和小矮人！ 

孝敏：下次不会了～～ 

宝蓝：（摇头）（抱零食）（转身）（拆袋） 

孝敏：一盒皇冠曲奇！ 

宝蓝：（顿了下）（继续吃） 

孝敏：再加一星期的泡菜年糕和蘑菇粥（疯狂眨眼） 

宝蓝：成交！ 

（14）男孩子 

孝敏：（埋种子）（哼歌）哼哼哼～～（眼前一黑）啊！！ 

？？：（嘿嘿笑）抓到你了。 

孝敏：（大声吼）恩静姐姐救我！ 

？？：（慌张）别--啊！（倒地） 

恩静：（叉腰）臭小子！不准欺负孝敏！ 

孝敏：恩静～～（星星眼）（一把抱住）吓到我了 

恩静：别怕（摸头安慰）为什么吓孝敏！ 

？？：（摸着屁股站起身）玩笑嘛.... 

孝敏：（躲在恩静身后）我又不认识你，你还是个男孩子，不可以这样！ 

？？：（疑惑）我--- 

居丽：（生气）朴智妍你个小崽子居然拿我假发！ 

？？：（慌乱）好奇啦！放过我！ 

孝敏、恩静：（看着短发男孩儿）智妍？！ 

（15）原谅 

智妍：（撇嘴）（跪坐） 

素妍：（叹气）居丽，算了吧，她好奇罢了。 

居丽：这孩子越来越放肆了（正色） 

智妍：对不起嘛...（撅嘴）（上目线）下次不会了 

居丽：（端正）拿我东西这件事都算了，你去吓孝敏被恩静踢了一脚，不反省一下吗（认真） 

恩静：（愧疚）智妍对不起啊 

居丽：（咬牙）（拍恩静的头）我是让智妍反省，你道什么歉。 

智妍：（骄傲脸）我原谅你了！ 

素妍：（捏脸）你再这么没心没肺，我也保不了你 

智妍：（低头）对不起我错了！不会再有下次了！（跪拜）

（16）新印象 

恩静：（打量）不过这假发挺适合智妍的。 

居丽：（点头）确实，挺好看的。 

素妍：（赞许）帅了不少。 

智妍：（嘚瑟）是吧，我帅吧～～（无限摆姿势） 

三个姐姐：（冷汗）这小崽子夸不得。 

孝敏：（躲在门边）（探头看智妍） 

宝蓝：（突然出现）孝敏你在这干嘛，躲猫猫吗？ 

孝敏：（噤声手势）嘘！ 

宝蓝：（歪头疑惑）那个小男生看起来好帅啊。

孝敏：那是智妍...（偷瞄） 

宝蓝：嘿～～那你躲这儿干嘛？（扯零食袋） 

孝敏：（脸红） 

宝蓝：（瞄智妍）嗯？（瞄孝敏）哦～（微笑）智妍！孝敏在这边！ 

孝敏：（光速消失）

（17）比赛1 

宝蓝：（拍手）智妍好厉害啊！那么快就进前10了

孝敏：（瑟缩）宝蓝你都不怕的吗，看起来好危险 

宝蓝：是有一点啦，但是智妍那么强，没事的

孝敏：不知道恩静那边怎么样了... 

因身高不同而分别参加比赛的智妍 恩静。

宝蓝：（掏出）居丽，你们那边战况如何！

居丽：（滋滋啦啦）顺利。

素妍：（滋滋啦啦）智妍有没有受伤？ 

孝敏：（一把抢过）目前没有。 

宝蓝：（得意）我们这边赢了给你们汇报。 

居丽：（滋滋啦啦）输了呢。 

素妍：（滋滋啦啦）输了把她打晕拖回来（挂断） 

（18）比赛2 

素妍：（偏头）你觉得智妍会输？ 

居丽：（微笑）不觉得。 

素妍：那你还问？ 

居丽：（笑而不语） 

素妍：我看不懂你（抓头） 

居丽：你要是懂我就不会让我来看恩静的比赛了... 

素妍：都是朋友，不来支持一下---（一怔） 

恩静：（台上）（突然）哈！（超大声） 

居丽：（闭眼）现在你知道了（扶额） 

素妍：要不我们去智妍那儿？（试探） 

居丽：（默认）（递眼神） 

素妍：（点头）（对着台上）呀！含恩静！你不赢着回来的话！ 

居丽：（平静）我就把你的照片挂到SNS上 

恩静：（眼神狠毒）（摆好姿势）哈！ 

素妍：（搂肩）走吧，这没问题了。

（19）庆功宴 

素妍：恭喜智妍恩静获得跆拳道比赛第一名！！（拍手）（庆贺）（拍手）（礼花） 

居丽：（翻找）麻麻让我把这些拿过来开party 

智妍：（星星眼）好棒！！ 

宝蓝：（举手）居丽麻麻万岁！！ 

恩静：（捏奖牌）（蹲墙角） 

孝敏：（扯衣角）恩静你怎么不开心？？ 

恩静：（眼泪）教练让我最近不要去跆拳道教室！说同学们都怕我（瘪嘴） 

素妍：谁让你那么凶，把人家小孩儿吓哭了（无所谓） 

恩静：（委屈）还不是你和居丽姐姐！ 

宝蓝：（吧唧吧唧）让智妍陪你练 

智妍：（吧唧吧唧）吃薯片（萌\\(//∇//\\)萌） 

恩静：（破涕）智妍最好了！！（熊抱） 

孝敏：（撅嘴）明明我也有安慰你 

恩静：（搂肩）孝敏最温柔啦！ 

居丽：（倒满）来喝汽水（递过去） 

（20）分别 

智妍：（抽噎）.....（抹泪） 

孝敏：（低头）.....（无言） 

素妍：（无奈）你们干嘛啊...我们还在一起的不是吗（摸头） 

智妍：（大哭）不能每天一起吃饭、睡觉、游戏怎么能叫在一起啊！（抱住素妍） 

宝蓝：（沉稳）智妍不哭，我们有时间会来看你们的（咧嘴笑） 

孝敏：（瘪嘴）我们还没有好好玩一次家家酒。 

素妍：（安慰）会有机会的，相信我。 

孝敏、智妍：（哭喊）不要！我不要你们走！！ 

恩静：（进门）她们..怎么了？（无助） 

居丽：（喝奶茶）不知道。 

恩静：（哑然） 

居丽：（叹气）拿到开学通知后就一直那个状态。

恩静：（冷汗）她们难道一直不晓得，我们年级不一样吗？ 

居丽：（咬吸管）（咧嘴笑） 

恩静：（担心）居丽姐姐你跟智妍都单独分班没关系吗？ 

居丽：（沉默）孝敏才是最需要担心的吧 

恩静：（看一眼）真的是...很需要担心了（苦笑） 

THE END


End file.
